


Little Voices (Don't) Lie

by waterbottles



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottles/pseuds/waterbottles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria knows Kyuhyun's only thankful for her Mandarin lessons, and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Voices (Don't) Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an old 2010 fanfic of mine from my [LiveJournal](http://water-bottles.livejournal.com/). I'm posting it in AO3 so I can have all of my works in one place, because one day LiveJournal might just suddenly disappear from the face of the earth who knows shrug shrug.
> 
> I'm no longer in the SuJu fandom, but I really do believe that at some point in the past KyuToria was real :D

You notice how beautiful his hands are -- long, slender, graceful -- as he extends one of them to reach out to your own, in some lonely monochrome studio two years ago while voices singing in accented Mandarin play in the background. ( _Cause I can't stop thinking bout you girl / Ni shu yu wo zui mei de meng_ ) His handshake is light, gentle, just like his voice, a voice you would often hear from some practice room with doors left wide open, echoing through the hallways of the company building on late nights, when everyone else had gone home to rest tired muscles and hoarse voices.  
  
His smile is nice, like the smile of a little boy who used to live next door to you back in Qingdao.  
__  
Hello, I'm Kyuhyun.  
  
After that, you mix up Donghae with Siwon, and you can't tell Ryeowook apart from Henry, because in your mind it's all _Hello, I'm Kyuhyun_ , and you've heard of that name before and you never really cared, but now you keep throwing around the syllables in your head until the director tells you to _pay attention Miss Song Qian, we don't have all day_.  
  
From the corner of your eye, you see him trying to hide an amused smile behind one of those beautiful hands, and your reflections in the mirrors around you blush bright red.  
  
-  
  
You help out the rest of the members with their Mandarin on free days, and for some reason you can't remember whether it was Hangeng who asked you to, or Zhoumi, or even one of their managers, but it's Kyuhyun who stays behind long after promotions end, going through drills, and he tells you, laughing, _I think I'm a natural at this, Qian_. Sometimes he calls you noona, but most of the time he forgets, but _I kind of like it when he forgets_ , you think, as you freeze little details of him in your head -- long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks, the little freckle underneath his right eye, even the acne scars that were more prominent on the left side of his face -- as he sits across you, reading lyrics transcripts.  
  
You decide that Siwon was good-looking, one of the most good-looking people you've ever seen, actually, and Hangeng was also somewhere up there on the list, but Kyuhyun was _beautiful_ , and it was something entirely different, infinitely different from a hundred good-looking Siwons and handsome Hangengs.  
  
-  
  
You could have easily been one of the best students back at the Academy, and you dread their questions everytime you go home to Qingdao. _How is your training going?_ , or maybe _Why is it taking so long for you to debut Ah Qian? You're almost twenty-two now_. You shrug them off, because you're not even sure whether it was worth it, and they don't know how many what if's have swarmed in your head. _I've met a lot of good people_ , but your father only buries his face deeper into the newspaper.  
  
_Congratulations Victoria_ , Kyuhyun says on the day of your debut, and it's awkward to hear him call you Victoria, when you'd much rather be Ah Qian anyday. Of course you can't tell him that (and it's not something the management would appreciate either, after it took them so long to come up with new names for the members), so you smile and he smiles back and gives you a small pat on the shoulder, and you wish you were meeting him for the first time all over again, just so you could remember how it felt like to hold his hand.  
  
-  
  
_I think I might sing a Chinese song for my solo this time._ You remember him mentioning that he likes Jam Hsiao, and true enough he comes up to you the following afternoon with a copy of Yuan Liang Wo in Pinyin and an adorable little smile on his face.  
  
_Qiannoonacouldyouhelpmeoutwiththissong_ , he beams, and you remember the little boy from Qingdao again.  
  
Your heart swells over comments in Baidu -- _he sounds like a native Chinese speaker_ ; _Ge's pronunciation is almost perfect_ ; _I think I might like this more than the original_ \-- and it's no surprise that you end up in his album thanks a couple of months later, squeezed between Sica and Amber.  
  
-  
  
He high-fives you in one of those music shows after they win an award, and _your hair looks cool_ , he says, but before he can finish, you hear this funny little voice in your head telling you, in a perfect Mandarin accent, that this tall, lanky boy with bad skin and beautiful hands and an equally beautiful voice just might be the love of your life. You think it's quite ridiculous, and you feel like laughing out loud at the absurdity of it all, but at the same time you feel your heart breaking, because you know it's true, but then again you'll never really be anything more than just Best Qian -- _QiannoonawhohelpsmeoutwithmyMandarinthankyou_ \-- and it hurts, because the little voice is right, this little brat, this Cho Kyuhyun, this kid with the voice of an angel -- you look at him on the other end of the stage, and the back of your throat begins to hurt while the fans' screams slowly drown out whatever it is the funny little voice in your mind has to say.


End file.
